regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dicing with Death Malcifer NPCs
] NPCs from Dicing with Death: Malcifier __TOC__ Winter's Reach Bates *Tavern Owner *Human Male *Has Mark of Servitude Blair *Human Female *Head Ratcatcher in Winter's Reach *Has 2 Underlings by Squary ]] The Butcher *The Butcher in town *Human Male *6'2" 230 lbs *15 Strength *Annoyed about the new rules about gathering and butchering meat. *Has Mark of Servitude Edgar *Lumberjack *Human Male *Saw Malcifer Winter's secret underground laboratory. *Saw Malcifer Winter fight off bandits using the undead. *Has Mark of Servitude Fredi *Sheriff *Human Male *In the fight with Kel William Courville, accidentally killed Little Jimmy with a crossbow. *Captured by Pinespur troops and is being held in the dungeons *Has Mark of Servitude Hannibal *Huntsman *Human Male *Tracked down the bandit camp. *Has 2 hunting dogs who don't like Malcifer Winter. *Has Mark of Servitude *Executed Episode 161 by Squary ]] Jason *Blacksmith *8 HP *Human Male *Lost hand because of Kel William Courville *Has a new zombie hand by Malcifer Winter using the Necrograft spell. *Has Mark of Servitude (Big) Jimmy *Tailor *Human Male *Wife Janet & son Little Jimmy were killed by Kel William Courville, but they were brought back as zombies. *Has Mark of Servitude Norman *Carpenter *Human Male *Witnessed Malcifer Winter attack Edgar, but kept mouth shut. *Has Mark of Servitude Lilith *Forager & "Druid" *Totally not a witch *Human Female *Helped Malcifer Winter with his zombie preparations of Janet & Jimmy. Harvested some rosemary to hide the smell of the zombies. *Has Mark of Servitude (off-screen) *7 HP Bones Family *The 4 members of the Bones Family run the Bones Family Farm. Farmer Maggot *Farmer who had a black horse. *Has Mark of Servitude Winter Estate "Lord" Rosegrove by Squary ]] *Groundskeeper *Human Male *Has Mark of Alliegance *History with family makes him aware of past necromancy activity. *Ancestors were likely nobility. *In his 50s. *6 HP Tomas *Housekeeper/cook *Human Male *Has Mark of Servitude Carrie *Villager in debt with Malcifer Winter. *Chicken Thief. *Human Female *Told to report to Lord Rosegrove for duties. Tried to flee, but was forced to return by the Sheriff. *Has Mark of Servitude Outsiders Kel William Courville *Eridonian Knight. *Human Male *Attacked Jason the Blacksmith while drunk. *Killed Little Jimmy, Janet & Ruby. *A family that Eridon had promoted in rank after Conquest of the Kingdom of Gadia and given lands. *Emissary Grace & Squire Sam came to the village and then went home to report Kel William Courville's death. Serena Courville * Lorded over Courville village for a short period * Responded and delegated with Malcifer Winter and his undead horde Lorwin Family *Traitor Noble Family *Malcifer Winter found silverware of theirs in the procession of bandits. *A family that Eridon had promoted in rank after Conquest of the Kingdom of Gadia and given lands. Tharin *Level 5 Battle Cleric of Astair *Human Male *Wears Chainmail. Uses a warhammer. *Many battle scars that have healed. *Blessing List Crimson *Prostitute from Pinespur who came into town by mistake *Human Female Jacksonville Julian *Assistant Sheriff *Human Male *Died in the Necromancer Playtest, but is alive again in Dicing with Death. Kel Jason Osborn *Local Lord of Jacksonville *Human Male *Around 6 foot tall Captain Keenan Hunt *Captain of Kel Jason Osborn's guard. *Human Male Zauzad The Corpsemaker *Jacksonville Undertaker *Human Male *Secret Necromancer. Category:Show NPCs